wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HWE Wednesday Night SlaughterHouse... DRAFTERMATH
Intro/ Match Lose Yourself plays, then Radio comes on and the White Fight Champion Ryder comes out with a new white attire. Ryder: WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT, BUY THE TSHIRT AND THE SUNGLASSES..... and the new belt too Mr. Kennedy: WOO WOO WOO, YOU KNOW IT, I guess, because I'm MR. KENNEDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYY Ryder: With the two tag champs gone and soon to lose to us later tonight, we will be the next big tag team. WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT That tag title match starts Hawk lays down, and allows a pin for new tag champs Money meister comes out with Money Mountain Meister: Mountain has been drafter to this stupid show, but I, am still on Nitrix, so, I need to ask you, why do you guys get free titles. I want a shot Bischoff comes out Eric: Look, I agree, you cant just give up titles, so TITLE MATCH NOW Match 2 Money Meister starts the match out with Ryder Meister hits 3 big boots then a scoop slam. Ryder tags in Kennedy who hits a ddt then another then another until Money meister counters one into a bear hug Money Mountain tags in Money Meister Meister gets mad at Mountain bcause the match could have been over. Meister puts Mountain in a bearr hug and knocks him out kennedy goes for a pin 1 2 3 Promo Rick Wild comes out Wild: I am now... RAVISHING Sam: Oh please (comes out) I am a champ and you arent. SO SHUT UP Eric: Stop, stop please, You two will have a title match, because Sam, you have ben drafted to MY SHOW AND I MAKE THE RULES Sam: WHAT Eric: Yeah, and the match will take place right NOW and I will be your special guest ref Match 3 Sam hits a famousser as soon as the match starts Sam then bounces off the ropes to do a dropkick, but Rick throws him into Eric. Eric: WHAT, WHAT DID YOU JUST DO Sam hits Eric in the mouth Eric: YOUR FIRED SAM, AND THAT TITLE BELONGS TO WILD Sam leaves, astonished, then Rapp3r comes out Promo Rapp3r: WHAT, WHAT DID YOU, YOU CANT FIRE HIM Eric: Really, because you are lucky you got rehired here, so I would shut up if I were you Rapp3r: Look, your lucky you got me here. I AM THE BIGGEST THING TO HAPPEN TO THIS SHOW, and you fire my friend Eric: Yeah, you got a problem with that? Rapp3r: Matter of Fact I do Eric: Well I might as well fire you too Rapp3r: You can't, my contract that we signed said I must agree to being fired Eric: Well, I will give you this, in a couple of weeks, We will have the Survivor PPV, and as you know, the main event is a twenty man elimination open top rope challenge, and I will add you in it on one condition Raopp3r: And whats that Eric: You WILL enter first, YOU WILL have to win, and if you dont, your fired Eric: But if you DONT lose and you win, Sam gets his job back Rapp3r: Deal *Takes out paper and signs it, then eric signs it, along with a group of Erics Saughterhouse staff* Main EVENT Kyle Katara comes out, but then the camera goes off, as well as the lights at the show, everything gets shut off mysteriously